"She is too wild and needs to grow the hell up and learn to be a lady"
22:59 <@Host_Kendall> ----Start 22:59 6.! 22:59 <@Host_Kendall> Last time on SolarVivor... we had a challenge 22:59 <@Host_Kendall> We had ugly relationships 22:59 <@Host_Kendall> We had a victor 23:00 <@Host_Kendall> We had a homosexual confession. 23:00 <@Host_Kendall> And we had an ugly b*tch named Shanaynay. 23:00 AS YOU CAN FCKING SEE WE HAD A LOT OF SH** 23:00 <@Host_Kendall> We're at all final 5, and things are beginning to unfold. 23:00 <@Host_Kendall> Who will go home? 23:00 <@Host_Kendall> Who will win? 23:00 <@Host_Kendall> Johnathon, Kendall, Shanaynay, Eileen or Candice? 23:00 <@Host_Kendall> ----Chat 23:01 FINAL FIOUVE 23:01 :) 23:01 BICHES 23:01 <@Host_Kendall> K: Thank god that Vincent's out. Dude was weird, right bby? 23:01 UMMM YAH 23:01 (is Kendall a guy?) 23:01 <@Host_Kendall> (yes) 23:01 <@Host_Kendall> K: So, how about a kiss for luck? c; c; 23:01 *makes out* 23:02 <@Host_Kendall> K: You have a long tongue. >.> 23:02 NO S*** 23:02 Johnathan: *Sighs* Still alone.................... 23:02 <@Host_Kendall> *spits out coffee* God I hate Kendall... 23:02 WHy? 23:02 <@Host_Kendall> K: I like it long... ;) 23:02 <@Host_Kendall> GET OFF MY SHOW YOU PERVERT. 23:02 Candice: *thinks to herself* Johnathan is kind of cute, in a nerdy way. 23:02 <@Host_Kendall> K: Get off your high horse, old man. >.> 23:02 Eileen: Damn, you are a pervert little boy. *slaps Kendall* 23:03 KENDALL WERE DONE 23:03 UR ALL SEXUAL AND S*** 23:03 <@Host_Kendall> K: Slap me more! 23:03 <@Host_Kendall> I am so close to auto-outing him, I swearrr 23:03 WE CAN BE FRIENDS THOUGH! 23:03 SO WE ARE OFFICIALLY DONE 23:03 <@Host_Kendall> K: Babe! D: 23:03 SO JOHNATHAN WANNA BE MA NEW BF 23:04 <@Host_Kendall> Finally. >.> 23:04 <@Host_Kendall> K: I will kick his butt. 23:04 <@Host_Kendall> Does Johnathon ever do anything? 23:04 Candice: No, I want him Shanaynay. 23:04 Candice: Ooops did I say that aloud? 23:04 K girlfriend he's all urs 23:04 <@Host_Kendall> Ooh, love triangle! 23:04 <@Host_Kendall> (brb needa drink) 23:04 I ain't fighting over no nerd 23:05 KENDALL, GO FCK URSELF UR SO FCKING FCKED UP!! 23:05 J: HEY I-- *Sighs* It's true, but Candice! We can be together! :D 23:06 <@Host_Kendall> (bk) 23:06 Candice: I know he's a nerd but look *takes off his glasses and shirt* He's got ABS and looks like Channing Tatum. Oh! My! Goodness 23:06 I'm cousins with GLOZELL 23:06 <@Host_Kendall> K: No you can't. >.> So... Hi Eileen. Nvm. 23:06 Candice: *cuddles with Johnathan* 23:06 (I LOVE GLOZELL!) 23:06 sisters forevs Eileen? 23:06 <@Host_Kendall> This is all happenging way to fast 23:06 <@Host_Kendall> (GLOZELL IS AMAZING) 23:06 Eileen: BITCH GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME *hits Kendall* 23:06 J: NOT FOREVER ALONE ANY LONGER! WWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 23:07 <@Host_Kendall> K: I like 'em fiesty! 23:07 <@Host_Kendall> ----Challenge 23:07 UR SUCH A PERV 23:08 Eileen: I WILL SLAP THE SHIT OUT OF YOU LITTLE BOY! *hits Kendall into next week* 23:08 <@Host_Kendall> Challenge... Write me a paragraph on your favourite contestant. Best one wins immunity. 23:08 Contestant of what 23:08 <@Host_Kendall> The final 5 23:08 <@Host_Kendall> anyone in the final 5 23:09 <@Host_Kendall> except 4 urself 23:09 Candice: My favorite contestant is Johnathan because though he may look like a scrawny little boy he really has good looks and a good body. It's shows that looks can be very decieving. He's also a very sweet boy. :) 23:09 J: My best character is Candice, because now I'm not forever alone! I used to be depressed all the time, but now she makes me happy! I love her SO much! She's great and feisty! I LOVE HER! 23:10 CANDICE IS SUCH A GOOD PEOPLE! SHE CARES ABOUT EVERYBODY AND SHE DOESNT FCK PEOPLE LIKE KENDALL DOES. SHE TRULY DESREVES JOHNATHAN ANS SHES LIKE MY SIS FROM ANOTHER MISTER! I LOVE YOY CAN 23:10 Eileen: My favorite contestant is Candice because she's an overall sweet girl. She's also very competitive and that's good traits to have in life. 23:10 *I LOVE YOU CANDICE! 23:10 <@Host_Kendall> K: My favourite character is ShaNayNay, because she's hot, independent, sassy, and don't care what anyone say, eva. v; she's gorgeous 23:10 FCK U *slaps 23:10 <@Host_Kendall> Well, this is a shocker. 23:10 <@Host_Kendall> Surprisingly... 23:10 <@Host_Kendall> SHANAYNAY... WON? 23:11 J: WHAT!? 23:11 Candice: Good job! :) 23:11 REALZIES?! 23:11 WOOP WOOP! 23:11 J: *Sighs* Alright. 23:11 <@Host_Kendall> Shanaynay, pick two people to be up for elimination. It can be Johnathon, Kendall, Eileen or Candice. 23:11 NAYNAY 23:11 KENDALL AND EILEEN 23:12 <@Host_Kendall> ok 23:12 JOHNATHAN: THANK YOU SO MUCH! *Kisses Candice* O.O 23:12 <@Host_Kendall> Now for the Veto Challenge 23:12 <@Host_Kendall> ----Veto Challenge 23:12 Candice: Thank you Shanaynay 23:12 :) 23:12 <@Host_Kendall> Tell me ShaNayNay's worst quality. Best one wins Veto 23:12 <@Host_Kendall> K: Her ugly butt. 23:12 Candice: *kisses Johnathan* 23:12 WHAT?! 23:12 <@Host_Kendall> Do the challenge if you want to win Veto 23:12 I DISAPPROVE OF THIS CHALLENGE! (can I judge?h 23:12 J: Her worst quality, is that she is too sassy. She tries to do too much, when she sometimes just needs to shut up. 23:13 Eileen: Shanaynay's worst quality is that she is too wild and needs to grow the hell up and learn to be a lady. 23:13 Candice: I don't wanna compete. 23:14 CANDICE WINS! 23:14 <@Host_Kendall> Johnathon wins! 23:14 Candice: Shaynaynay may be an over the top girl but she's actually nice when you get to know her. 23:14 J: YES! 23:14 <@Host_Kendall> You're disgusting, Candice. 23:14 Candice: Congrats! 23:14 J: I ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING IN LIFE! 23:14 Candice: Don't use it baby! *kisses Johnathan* 23:14 J: AND THANKS CANDICE! 23:14 :D 23:14 (CONF) Is ma butt dat fat? 23:14 <@Host_Kendall> Alright, Johnathon, would you like to replace either Kendall or Eileen with Candice or yourself, or leave it the same? 23:14 <@Host_Kendall> K :PLZ 23:15 J: I LEAVE I THE SAME! :D 23:15 * IT 23:15 <@Host_Kendall> K: >.> 23:15 <@Host_Kendall> Alright, send me your votes 23:16 Candice: It's okay Eileen, I'm here for you. Come on Johnathan help me comfort her. 23:16 Eileen: *hugs Candice and Johnathan* I'll be alright kiddies. 23:16 IM SO SORRY GIRLFRIEND KENDALL IS GOING HOME 23:16 J: Ummmm. I don't knpw, people are usually the ones comforting me. :( 23:16 <@Host_Kendall> ----Elimination Ceremony 23:16 * know 23:16 <@Host_Kendall> Alright, let's read the votes. 23:16 <@Host_Kendall> Surprisingly, they are not all unanimous. 23:17 Eileen: Thanks! :) 23:17 <@Host_Kendall> 1 vote for Eileen. 23:17 <@Host_Kendall> 1 vote for Kendall 23:17 <@Host_Kendall> 2 votes for Eileen 23:17 <@Host_Kendall> 2 votes for Kendall. 23:17 :O 23:17 <@Host_Kendall> The third person voted off... is... 23:17 <@Host_Kendall> ... 23:17 <@Host_Kendall> . 23:17 <@Host_Kendall> . 23:17 <@Host_Kendall> . 23:17 <@Host_Kendall> . 23:17 <@Host_Kendall> . 23:17 <@Host_Kendall> . 23:17 <@Host_Kendall> . 23:17 <@Host_Kendall> . 23:17 <@Host_Kendall> . 23:17 <@Host_Kendall> . 23:17 <@Host_Kendall> . 23:17 <@Host_Kendall> . 23:17 <@Host_Kendall> . 23:17 <@Host_Kendall> . 23:17 <@Host_Kendall> . 23:17 <@Host_Kendall> . 23:17 <@Host_Kendall> . 23:17 <@Host_Kendall> . 23:17 <@Host_Kendall> .. 23:17 <@Host_Kendall> .. 23:17 <@Host_Kendall> . 23:17 Kendall 23:17 <@Host_Kendall> .. 23:17 <@Host_Kendall> . 23:17 <@Host_Kendall> . 23:17 <@Host_Kendall> . 23:17 <@Host_Kendall> . 23:17 <@Host_Kendall> . 23:17 <@Host_Kendall> . 23:17 <@Host_Kendall> . 23:17 <@Host_Kendall> . 23:17 <@Host_Kendall> . 23:17 <@Host_Kendall> . 23:17 <@Host_Kendall> . 23:17 <@Host_Kendall> . 23:17 <@Host_Kendall> . 23:17 <@Host_Kendall> . 23:17 <@Host_Kendall> Eileen! 23:17 <@Host_Kendall> Joking, Kendall is going home 23:17 <@Host_Kendall> K: Aww, you suck. Ruining my hopes. >.> 23:17 Whew! 23:18 <@Host_Kendall> Sorry bud, actually, I'm not sorry at all. You're out in a 3-2 vote. 23:18 <@Host_Kendall> *shoots him away* 23:18 <@Host_Kendall> I don't want your last words 23:18 LOL 23:18 <@Host_Kendall> Who will go home next? What amazing shockers will happen next episode? 23:19 <@Host_Kendall> Find out... on the fourth episode of... SolarVivor! 23:19 <@Host_Kendall> ---end 23:19 <@Host_Kendall> I'm surprised Eileen got 2 votes lol 23:19 <@Host_Kendall> Alright, lemme save the transcript 23:21 Shanaynay ae30ce28@gateway/web/freenode/ip.174.48.206.40 has quit Page closed 23:22 Shanaynay ae30ce28@gateway/web/freenode/ip.174.48.206.40 has joined #SolarVivor 23:22 Back 23:22 Captain_Freedom 44c701bf@gateway/web/freenode/ip.68.199.1.191 has joined #SolarVivor 23:22 <@Host_Kendall> wb